


Stowaways

by Amabsis



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A bit of everlasting trio, Attempt at Humor, But Not Much, Christmas Truce 2020, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Ghost Zone Adventure, Just not the way you think, Kwan is confused, Not sure if I succeed, Pharaoh Tucker Foley, Plant Queen Sam Manson, i might fix 3 later, my favorite chapter is 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: A twist on your average “Trip to the Ghost Zone.”
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Dash Baxter & Kwan & Paulina Sanchez & Star
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ionanana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ionanana).



> Ok, so before we start off MY GOSH! All of these prompts were so good and it took me days to figure out which one to complete, let alone actually write this. Anyway, Merry late Christmas to Ionanana! I hope you like your gift.🙃
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Villains have all the FUN 2. Space Cadet Danny/Daily Life 3. Ghost Zone Road Trip (traveling the ghost zone) 4. Clockwork giving advice 5. Found Family

Danny wasn’t your ordinary teenager. Dash knew this, and yet still made the decision to break into the kid’s portal bearing house.

He didn’t do it without reason, of course. It was just that Danny had recently undergone some personality shift or something because he wasn’t the wimpy kid that Casper High knew anymore. He still got bullied by Dash, but not before throwing a few witty quips his way. He showed a bit more confidence and was more extroverted towards the rest of his classmates. Danny had also somehow gotten over whatever stopped him from playing pranks before, and was back like he never left.

Everywhere Dash went, big or small, there was a prank waiting for him. Every day, he either opened his locker to have teddy bears (which were NOT his) come out of it, got stuck in what he guessed was ectoplasm, or had just humiliated himself without having any memory of doing so. He didn’t know how, but he had a pretty good feeling that it was Danny’s doing considering how he no longer acted like a wimp when Dash came around. In fact, most of the time when Dash stepped into a room he could hear the other boy trying to hide his chuckles.

Of course, Dash still beat him up and left him in his locker, but it didn’t make him feel any better about the pranks when they still continued the next day. So he, Kwan, and Paulina decided to look for some dirt on the F-Lister to try and cheer Dash up a bit. It wasn’t exactly hard considering that you literally can not miss the Fenton household if you have eyes to see. Getting the parents out of the house was easy enough with a fake ghost report. As the 3 Casper High students entered the apartment, they expected to find something that would embarrass Danny, expose him to the school, and for the pranks to stop.

They did not however expect to be hiding in the back of some ghost vehicle, driving/flying in the middle of green slime with purple dots, with Danny flippin’ Fenton as said driver. The second Danny had opened the ghost postal and strapped himself in, Dash knew, he messed up.

Everyone knew that Danny had a downright pitiful fear of ghosts. He even somehow knew when one was going to show up, and hightailed it out of there before you could blink. So imagine the shock when this same kid willingly dives headfirst into a place filled to the brim with ghosts. Unless he was currently possessed at the moment, somethings not right here.

The A-Listers were currently holding on for dear life on whatever they could in the back of the Specter Speeder because boy, could that thing live up to its name. They were zooming around the ghost zone at speeds unknown to man all because of a bit of pity revenge. It didn’t help that they were after one of the Fentons, who were notoriously known for being a bit reckless, especially when it came to driving. Dash was holding himself up with his back against one of the walls, Kwan had adopted a “turtle position” somewhere in the corner, and Paulina? Ancients know how she managed to mostly still, with only the occasional wobbling.

Dash was just about to regret even thinking of going to Fenton’s house when they all of a sudden came to an abrupt stop, causing him to stumble, Kwan to do a 360 roll, and Paulina to transfer into a cartwheel before landing perfectly on her feet. After they had all readjusted themselves, Kwan was the first to notice that “Hey! We can actually look out now without it looking like a complete blur!” The trio gathered at the nearest window (🤷♀️) and actually took a good look at the new world they were in.

Multiple shades of green all swirled together to create a mysterious, yet entrancing ocean of ectoplasm. It looked like a very vivid, yet tranquil, kinda like a lava lamp. Then, they noticed that the reason they had stopped was because of a floating purple door with green vines seeming to wrap around it. 

“Why’s Fenton stopping here?” Dash wondered out loud, the other 2 teens shrugging in response. They waited for a while in silence before all of a sudden, the floating door opened, revealing a Sam Manson with plant-based attire. Instead of her regular outfit with purple leggings, a black tank-top, and a green skirt, she wore a short, plant-based dress with vines wrapping around her arms, and had an adorning flower crown planted (haha) on her head. 

“Hey Danny,” she greeted, entering the vehicle. The three A-listers then all leaned against the wall dividing the two sectors, curious as to _why the heck_ _Sam Manson_ _was willingly wearing a dress!?_ Of course, there were also the facts that she had literally just come out of a random _floating door_ , in the middle of some _parallel dimension realm,_ with Danny _somehow knowing exactly_ where to find her. but no. We’re more worried about her choice of clothing. Ok then.

The voices were a bit muffled because of the thick wall dividing the specter speeder, but the words on the other side were decipherable.

“ Hey, Sam. How’d your training go today?” Danny responded. That one question alone was enough to completely send the 3 stowaway’s minds completely blank. The questions they had from before completely wiped from view as they continued eavesdropping.

“It’s been pretty cool so far. Guess what? I can revive the dead now.” she had said before Kwan pushed away from the wall and put his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m done. I can’t process this anymore. What’s even going on? Why are we here? Just to suffer?” Kwan rambled, pacing back and forth in the small area given. Eventually getting to the topic of zombies, and the armageddon. 

Paulina then announced, “I knew she was a goth and all but raising the dead!? She must be learning some ancient form of witchcraft. Think of all the other spells she could be learning!” She gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. “What if she ruins my natural beauty? Then the ghost boy will never notice me!”

Dash, for once, just sat in silence, deciding not to add in his two senses. He just tried to organize his thoughts. ‘Ok. What have we learned? We know that Fenton apparently can and will travel into the ghost zone for reasons unknown. He seems to know his way around here. Sam also must come with him to get training to do _something_. Oh, and she can raise the dead. This is fine’.

The speeder started up again, this time at a noticeably slower pace (but not by too much considering the A-Listers all rolled to the back wall) and they were off to Ancients know where. Dash wondered why he even thought trying to humiliate a Fenton would be a good idea. Kwan was still questioning everything going on, and whether it was all a dream or not. Paulina was trying to find a signal (to no avail) to get a hold of Star to rant about her “soulmate” possibly being stolen from her. The trio patiently awaited their next destination and hoped that they could get out of this scotch-free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading? What’s that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind while reading that the A-Listers aren’t seeing what’s going on. I just added the description so it makes a bit more sense

The 3 teen stowaways were sitting in the back of the Specter Speeder, trying to find random ways to entertain themselves while they waited for wherever they were headed next. 

“Alright, let’s review.” Kwan calmly started out of nowhere, surprising the other 2 A-Listers. “We planned on doing a simple in-and-out task. Find dirt on Fenton and beat it. However, we didn’t think about Fenton himself coming home (“Which was stupid,” Paulina muttered on the side) and ran to hide in the lab, because hiding in one of the rooms is just _asking_ to be found.”

“Then, we somehow find ourselves in the middle of the ghost zone, with the newfound knowledge that apparently Fenton travels here often, Sam must be getting trained by ghosts, and the apocalypse is upon us. I mean if she decides to use whatever powers or stuff she has against us, we’re done.”

“That wasn’t a very good summary,” Paulina scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah dude. You skipped everything in the middle. But I wouldn’t even try to comprehend that.” Dash added, laying face down on the floor.

“Besides, she could always be bluffing about the whole ‘resurrection’ power thing,” Paulina said standing up. Kwan and Dash gave her ‘are you serious?’ looks, but opted out of actually saying anything to her face. If she wanted to believe that Sam was lying, despite her not knowing that she was being overheard, they weren’t going to stop her. Things were already confusing as they were.

“Where do you even think we’re going?” Kwan asked the ceiling, causing Dash to roll to his side to answer him.

“We never really see the Weirdo trio separated, so maybe we’ll find out that Foley is some kind of ancient Egyptian or something.” Dash joked, causing Kwan to laugh lightly.

“Nah. He’s probably at home doing whatever it is techno-geeks do for fun. Maybe he’s-“

“Ugh! I’m so bored! There’s literally  nothing  to do here.” Paulina whined, turning Dash and Kwan’s attention to her. Conveniently, not even a moment after her complaining, the vehicle came to a stop in front of yet another purple floating door. The trio gathered around the window like kids waiting for storytime, and waited for what would happen next.

They waited, and waited, and waited. It soon seemed that nothing was going to happen and that the Speeder had just run out of energy or something. However, when the door opened and a gust of wind and maybe sand, came out, their full attention was back on what was unraveling before them.

After the mini sandstorm had faded out, it revealed a Tucker Foley dressed in Egyptian robes with a nemes headcloth (crown headpiece thing) topping off his look.

“How's it going, guys? Ya miss me?” he asked, stepping into the Specter Speeder, leaving 2 football players in shock and a cheerleader completely confused. 

“Woah, you almost got some of your ‘dramatic entrance’ on me” they heard Sam say from the inside before Tucker closed the door behind him.

Kwan just stood there for a few moments with a blank expression on his face. Dash tried waving his hand in his face, only to get no response. (Kwan.exe. Has stopped responding) Kwan just took a deep breath, turned around, and walked away. This chaos wasn’t worth it. He went back to his corner of the room, and retreated back into turtle formations.

“You’re kidding me!” Dash exclaimed, still deciding whether he should laugh or cry. The whole ordeal could’ve probably been avoided, but there was no turning back now. Dash had just given up on trying to get anything embarrassing from Fenton. Now the only thing he was truly concerned about was what was going to happen when they got back. The trio did have to go back home at some point, right? They couldn't have just decided to live here now, could they?

Paulina had decided to entertain herself by listening in on the conversation going on in the front of the vehicle because maybe they might leave this misadventure with some dirt after all. Pressing her ear against the divider, she was able to successfully eavesdrop on the 3 unsuspecting teens. 

“You sure like taking your sweet time, don’t ‘cha?” Danny teased, receiving sand flicked in his face as a response. After dusting himself off, he then retorted by yeeting a snowball at Tucker. There was a short pause before all Paulina could hear was a ton of commotion. The noise got Dash and Kwan’s attention as well, and they moved closer to the divider as well.

“Guys!” Sam exclaimed, causing the 2 boys to freeze immediately. They both peacefully sat back down before apologizing to Sam.

“Although he started it,” Danny whispered just enough to be heard by Sam and Tucker, but not by the teens in the back. 

“Danny...” Sam warned, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Alright, next stop!” Danny said starting up the Specter Speeder. By now the A-Listers had gotten used to the abrupt stopping and starting, so they were a bit more prepared for the startup. They all managed to stay upright without wobbling too much.

“So where are we headed now O Great One? I thought we were done for the day.” Tucker asked while looking at the navigation system.

“Right. I don’t really know how to explain it, but I had a feeling that I should visit Clockwork after I got you guys. It’s kinda like a tug on my core I guess? It might have to do with the whole Ghost King thing the observants sprung on me last week.” Danny tried to explain.

As soon as Kwan heard the word “King” he just noped out of the situation and went to the back of the Specter Speeder to quietly bang his head on the wall. 

“You guys and your ghost parents. I have to learn how to rule an entire kingdom all on my own.” Tucker pouted on the side. 

“You literally have thousands of Egyptian ghosts at your beckoning call whenever you need them.” Sam reminded him, earning a sheepish smile from the African American.

“Besides, this is the entire ghost zone we’re talking about here. It’s not called the infinite realms for nothing. ” Danny chided in

“And they entrusted the entirety of the zone to a 16 year old” Tucker challenged, playfully raising an eyebrow.

“Excuse you but this 16-year-old wiped the floor with the previous king, has way too many titles to keep track of, and isn’t even fully dead yet.” Danny added in smugly.

“Truly, the best option.” Sam supported.

“So you two are teaming up against me?” Tucker gasped feigning shock and betrayal. Then after returning to his normal demeanor, adding,“Heh. I guess love birds really do do everything together.”

Dash and Paulina expected Danny and Sam to retaliate like they usually do, which would’ve turned out bad for Tucker, but were surprised when Sam replied,“True. But you’re a part of the nest.”

“We got our dirt?” Paulina whispered excitedly. “Now all we have to do is-“

“Hold up, Paulina.” Dash said, still currently processing their newfound knowledge. “How will exposing that the trio are, well, a trio, change anything about Fenton? I’m pretty sure most people already knew Manson and Fenton were head over heels for each other. All they did was add Foley, who has basically been both with them since forever. It’s really. It’s really not anything that shocking.”

It also wouldn’t help Dash because if word did get out, Danny would have nothing to hide and could brag about how he was dating 2 people when Dash was still single as a pringle. A very sad Pringle.

“Well maybe we can shake him with all that ‘Ghost King’ stuff.” Paulina suggested, making quotation marks with her hands. “Seems like they don’t want anyone finding out about that considering how secretive they are about it.”

Dash thought for a minute before responding. “We can use this entire trip thing,” he started gesturing around him,“ as blackmail. If he tried to prank me again, we’ll tell his parents he’s been hiding out in the ghost zone. If his parents already know, we’ll tell the school. We all know that despite him being all overconfident now, Fentwerp still hates excess attention. And something as weird as this will definitely get a lot of attention and questions. Or will completely dry their brains like our friend Kwan over here,” he finished, pointing over his shoulder to Kwan, who was now just laying on the ground trying to process everything.

Paulina sighed. “Ok then, but just know it’s you getting pranked, not me. He wouldn’t even _dream_ of pranking me.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that” Dash muttered, rolling his eyes. He then went over to where Kwan had decided to have an existential crisis to let him know of their newly made plan.

He met Kwan sitting with his back against the wall and crouched down with his head in his knees. Dash kneaded beside him and asked “How are things going for you over here?”

“I am turning away. I do not see it. And when I open my eyes we’ll  hopefully , be back home and find out that none of this ever happened.”

“I know this is probably a little out of the norm for you. Actually, we’re going into straight up unbelievable territory here. But Palulie and I came up with a plan that will set things back into place.” Dash said, deciding not to tell Kwan about a certain Ghost King. He didn’t need anything else to process.

Kwan raised his head showing interest, and festered for Dash to continue.

“The plan is basically for us to blackmail them with this trip. We’re assuming that Fenton’s parents already know about their joyrides, so we’ll spread the word at school, which will hopefully keep Fenton swarmed with questions, and out of my hair.”

“But how are we even going to tell him what we know?” Kwan questioned. “He is surprisingly elusive. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t. It’s as simple as that. He also has that highly sensitive hearing thing. So sneaking up on him is probably also out of the question.”

“We’ll find a way. Twerp can’t hide forever. But you are right. How didn’t he hear us falling that first time and you knocking your head on the wall?”

“Plot convenience?”

“What?”

“Nothing”

“Ok then” Dash said as the Specter Speeder slowed to a stop. The stowaways then looked out the window expecting another purple door but were shocked to see a giant clock tower that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. The ectoplasm surrounding it even seemed to darken to accompany the mood. Now all it needed was some flashes of lightning and evil laughter and you would be set.

They were even more shocked to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker, just walk out of the Specter Speeder and into the clock tower. No hesitation or resentment whatsoever. Sam and Tucker had also both seemed to mysteriously change back to their regular outfits, so that added even more to the already very large pile of confusion growing within the teens.

“They’re just leaving!? The air isn’t poisonous or something? That was an option?” Kwan asked. 

“I guess so..” Paulina shrugged while opening the back door to the Specter Speeder and stepping outside and taking a look around.

“Where are you going?” Dash asked while also stepping out and examining his surroundings.

“I don’t know about you, but those three are hiding something big, and I plan on figuring oh what it is. The more you know, the better the story. They also might have some connection to Phantom, and I want in on it,” she responded following the path that the trio took.

“Shouldn’t we just wait here? I mean they have to go back home at some point, and we could just end up lost in there!” Kwan speculated, peeking out from the door.

“You make a good point, but Paulina’s already gone.” Dash informed, pointing to where Paulina had just been. “And you know her. ‘No’ is not in her vocabulary. I’ll try and get her to come back though.”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to go with you guys to make sure you actually make it back. If both of you see Phantom, you’ll never want to leave. But I hope you know you owe me for this whole ordeal.” Kwan said, finally exiting the vehicle. The two football players then entered the clock tower, unaware of what they would find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad so many of you like this story so far and I’m having fun writing it. I hope you end up liking the finale. Maybe I’ll write a follow up afterward. 🙂 (Did you know that I originally named this "Cast the Stowaways Away" but ended up just shortening it down?) (I also originally thought of making an angsty found family fic based on the other prompts, but I think I do better in humor anyway. 😉)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is still and always accepted. 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed but I hope that it's somewhat acceptable. 😅 There are a few meme references in here, so hopefully, they add a bit more to the humor.

“Woah! This place is huge.” Dash gawked, observing the inside of the clock tower. The tower somehow managed to look even bigger and creepier on the inside.

“Yeah, I noticed. It gives me the creeps. Let’s just find Paulina and get back to the Speeder. Then we can wait for Fenton and his friends and get back home.” Kwan stated, following behind Dash.

The duo traveled for a couple of minutes with no true end in sight. It wasn’t until Kwan actually questioned how deep they had gone in that Dash realized that they had been inside for so long. They began to get worried that they were only getting more and more lost, and about if Paulina was in the same circumstance as them.

“How far could she have gone!” Dash exclaimed after their relentless searching. 

“This is kinda like a labyrinth,” Kwan observed.

“Don’t those have those paths with dead ends? That would just make this all even more confusing!” Dash whined, putting his hands over his head.

“No. no!” Kwan shook his hands in front of his face to try to calm Dash down. “There’s a difference. A maze has all of those trick paths that get you nowhere, but a labyrinth has only one path. Meaning that if we keep going..”

“We’ll eventually make it to the center! Then we can catch up with everyone, get what we came for, and finally get out of here!” Dash brightened standing taller. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Kwan rolled his eyes playfully before going after Dash.

_____________________________

“I give up. This is hopeless.”

“Come on Dash, we have to keep going.” Kwan urged his best friend. 

“We’ve been **going** … for HOURS!” Dash objected, sitting down after what was only at least 10 minutes of traveling. Time was not on their side today. Kwan took a deep breath and sighed before taking a seat next to him.

“I know we’ve been going for a while, but we have to catch up to Paulina. Who knows what happened to her all alone.” Kwan said, trying to get Dash to sympathize with them.

“I’m going to need a bigger motivator than that to keep going,” Dash mumbled turning away from Kwan. Just as the words left his mouth, Kwan poked him lightly in the side. He looked up only to see his friend in complete shock pointing to something behind them. Dash could only assume it was a ghost, since they were in their home after all. It only had one eye that seemed protected by some green “skin” of sorts. It also wore a fancy white robe with a black, red, and gold-collared cape.

“Okay, I found my motivation,” Dash whispered, slowly and quietly standing up with Kwan following suit. “Run for it.”

The 2 teens ran as quickly and silently as they could in the opposite direction, no turning back. Of course, the observant knew they were there, and that they would be coming, but didn’t care enough to actually stop them, and continued on with his day.

Meanwhile, Dash and Kwan were still running at top speed to get away from what they thought was a threat that could end their lives, but in reality, was probably the least of their problems. After they determined that they weren't being followed, they stopped for a bit to take a breather.

“Do you think we lost ‘em?” Kwan asked between pants, wishing he had at least brought a bottle of water when he agreed to this crazy stunt.

“I don’t think it saw us in the first place, but better safe than sorry” Dash replied, still looking around where they had stopped. “I just wish we had a sign on where to go!” It was then that the wonders of plot convenience struck again! Dash heard something, maybe a voice? It sounded faintly like Danny, but a bit warbled and off-pitch. It kinda reminded him of- 

“Mi Amore!” Paulina gushed, appearing next to the duo out of nowhere. The shock caused Dash to jump and a small, shrill shriek escaped from his mouth. Kwan looked just about ready to faint due to everything going on around him, and he probably would have without Dash there to catch his stumble.

“How’d you get here?” Dash questioned with a mixture of shock and relief over the fact that she hadn’t been caught. Kwan took a couple of steps away from the group to recollect himself. He was going to need a few moments to process everything before he could keep going. He had basically been overloaded with unwanted knowledge since the beginning and deserved a little time to process it all.

“Ok. So I was looking for Fenton and his friends to see if they knew anything about the Ghost Boy, but ran into this one-eyed ghost thing. I, of course, ran away, but I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going, so when I ran, I ended up on the other side of the wall.” Paulina explained, checking over her nails, hair, and makeup like she was talking about the weather. 

Dash stood there shocked for a moment before shaking his head and questioning her even more. “So you’re telling me you just ran straight into a wall, and just popped out of the other side? No nothing?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” she agreed.

“...And you don’t think that’s weird in any way?”

“We live in a ghost-infested town, Dash. You can’t let strange things bother you too much or else you’ll end up like Kwan over there.” Paulina responded, nodding over to Kwan who seemed to have calmed down a bit, but not by much.

“Ok, well we’re all back together now, so what next?” Dash announced.

“We go back and find the Specter Speeder, then wait for Fenton and his friends to take us home.” Kwan declared, already turning around and walking back the way they came.

“But what about Phantom?” Paulina whined, causing Kwan to stop in his tracks and mumble something along the lines of ‘Lord, why have you left me here with these Phantom obsessed idiots?’ He turned back around to see Paulina excitedly explaining that she had heard Phantom’s voice and was sure they would have enough time to see him before Danny and co. had to go.

“They’re probably just as lost as we are and I already know that walls don’t stand a thing against us here, so why not?”

“First off, I think they’ve been here before, so if they needed something they could probably just get in and out, no problem. And second, if we head back now we’ll…” Kwan trailed off after seeing that the two major Phans weren't even paying attention. Dash just as if not more ecstatic than Paulina about getting to talk to Phantom out of a fight. It only took a second for Dash to be convinced and for Paulina to explain how to bypass walls.

“I’m not sure how to exactly explain it but if you just pretend the wall isn’t there or picture yourself going through it works. I’m still working on it, but I’ve mostly got it down,” she explained, then demonstrated by walking through the wall on their left. Dash hesitated before following suit, leaving Kwan on the other side. He took a deep breath before accompanying them and wondered if this was what having a hyperactive kid was like. 

___________________

“Are you sure you know where you’re going, Paulina?” Dash wondered, still following after Paulina’s bold claim that they would get to speak to Phantom.

“Positive,” she affirmed, still keeping a steady pace. “I know he’s here. We all heard it. I’m not leaving until I can at least see his face. Besides, how big can this place be?” she added nonchalantly.

“Paulina..” Dash began slowly. “Did you not take a good look at this place before you came in? It’s huge!”

“Well then we need to pick up the pace!” she said speeding up a bit. The two boys followed after her, Kwan choosing to remain silent after basically being ignored.

At this point they had been in the clock tower for at least half an hour, phasing through walls, running around, and trying to follow Phantom’s voice. That is until a group of the one-eyed ghosts appeared on the other side of the hallway they were in and were headed straight towards them. They all exchanged silent panicked expressions, and followed the path, trying to get the ghosts off of their trail. The attempt proved futile however because this was a one-way road, and there was no way out.

“What are we going to do!?” Kwan whispered frantically. “They are literally right behind us!’

The trio looked at their nearby surroundings, looking for anything to hide behind or help them out. Paulina quickly spotted and pointed out a door not too far ahead of them.

“This way! I think we’re getting close to Phantom too.”

“That’s all you can think about!?”

They made a bolt for it and grabbed the handle at the same time. Dash ended up being the one to actually turn to the knob only for it to be stubborn and refuse to move.

“Locked,” Dash announced, turning to his friends for help.

“Guys…” Kwan warned, pointing towards the shadows creeping up on them.

“Aww man.”

“Come on! Open up!” Dash tried, shaking the knob with it refusing to budge. 

They heard someone clear their throat and slowly turned around to see the eyeball ghosts right in front of them. They gulped, pushing their backs against the door, hoping and praying for a way out. Paulina had started muttering under her breath in Spanish while Dash and Kwan just shook in fear. 

Miraculously, the three teens phased through the door between the hallway and the room Danny and the rest of the group were in. Landing back first with a small “oof,” the teens sat up and breathed their sighs of relief at safety. They’d all forgotten that phasing was an option but can you blame them? It’s not like this is something that happens every day. They all their surroundings and saw that near the end of the room, Sam and Tucker were sitting on a couch casually talking with each other, while Phantom and a very small ghost seemed to be having an important discussion.

“Ah, it looks like our visitors have arrived.” Clockwork smirked knowingly, shifting back to his adult form. The teens on the other side of the room hear this and froze. Sam and Tucker had also become alert at this, and whipped their heads behind them to see who had so kindly dampened the chill mood.

Phantom looked puzzled for a bit before asking out loud, “What visitors?”. He then turned around for himself and was met with 3 other teenagers. The three stowaways. Well, let’s make that 2. Because Kwan decided that he had enough, and just walked right back to the door to be taken by the observants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll add more to this, but if you guys have any questions about what happens next I could write a short snippet to describe it. Thank you to everyone who left likes and kudos on the story. They really made my day and made writing the fic worth it. 😄 I might re-write this ending one day, but for now, I hope it's satisfactory.

**Author's Note:**

> My first complete fic! 😄


End file.
